1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a photographic camera having a pseudo close-up photographic effect on the premise that a photographic film exposed by the photographic camera is processed by trimming printing in which a magnified print is made from a specific partial area of an exposed frame of the photographic film.
2. Related Background Art
Typically, popular cameras have normal ranges of camera-to-subject distances that are from approximately one meter to infinity. Some cameras are equipped with a close-up photographic feature that makes the camera possible to focus on an aimed subject at a camera-to-subject distance of approximately 0.4-0.5 meters in addition to the normal range of camera-to-subject distances. Such a camera needs an additional mechanism to shift a focussing lens to a position for taking a close-up photograph beyond positions for taking a normal photograph. A distance of required focussing lens movement for focusing depends on a camera-to-subject distance even if a change in camera-to-subject distance is the same. That is, the closer the camera-to-subject distance become, the longer the distance of required focussing lens movement changes even if a change in camera-to-subject distance is the same. For example, the distance of required focussing lens movement when focusing on an aimed subject in a shorter range of camera-to-subject distances from 1 m to 2 m is longer than that when focusing on an aimed subject in a longer range of camera-to-subject distances from 4 m to 5 m. It is apparent that an extent of focussing lens movement has to be greatly expanded on a short distance side beyond the normal range of camera-to-subject distances for normal photography in order to make the camera possible to focus on an aimed subject at a distance of 0.4 to 0.5 m beyond the normal range of camera-to-subject distances.
Some cameras equipped with zoom lenses are capable of taking a close-up photograph by shifting a specific lens for focussing, or otherwise, by removably inserting a conversion lens into the optical path of the zoom lens, after setting the zoom lens in a position for the wide-angle end (the shortest focal length of the zoom lens), or in a position for the telephoto end (the longest focal length of the zoom lens). Such a zoom-lens equipped camera also needs an additional mechanism to shift the specific lens into a position for close-up photography beyond positions for normal photography in addition to a lens shift mechanism for shifting the focussing lens into positions for a normal range of camera-to-subject distances.
To meet such requirements, the conventional cameras equipped with a close-up photographic feature are provided with a lens shift mechanism that shifts one or more focusing lenses of a taking lens that are used to take a normal photograph in the normal range of camera-to-subject distances into a position for the closest focusing distance, i.e. the closest camera-to-subject distance, when taking a close-up photograph, or otherwise shifts a specific lens other than the focusing lens to a position for the closest focusing distance when taking a close-up photograph. Incorporating the lens shift mechanism, which is complicated in structure, makes the lens barrel large in size and complicated in mechanism. For this reason, equipping the camera with a close-up photographic feature is one of causes of preventing the camera from being produced at low costs and made light and compact in size.
A trimming printing system has been known in the photographic art as desclosed in, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 54-26721. This printing system has been materiarized on the basis of the fact that makng a print of a partial area of an exposed frame of a photographic film with a printing magnification greater than a normal printing magnification usually used for making a regular size of print from the exposed frame provides like an effect of close-up photogrpy. In order to enjoying the benefit of the trimming printing system, a camera is equipped with means for recording data indicating that exposure made with an intention of close-up photography.